


First Time - A Hawaii 5-0 Fanfic

by thebearsays



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearsays/pseuds/thebearsays
Summary: The events here take place several months before the events in 'Gracie's Dilemna', and reveal how Grace comes to find herself on Stan's radar. The M rating is mostly due to language and suggestive dialogue, but nothing really graphic. I hope you enjoy it.





	First Time - A Hawaii 5-0 Fanfic

**Will helps Grace from the pool after their swim, enraptured by the sight of her in her favorite white bikini as she leans forward to wring the water from her long black hair.**

_**Nice view,** _ **he thinks, looking down the front of her top and realizing too late that she's caught him staring.**

" **Like what you see?" she asks boldly, her own heated gaze going to the sudden bulge in his trunks.**

" **You look good wet," Will tells her, surprised at his own boldness.**

" **I do, huh?" She steps closer to him, her green eyes darkening as she stares into his brown ones. "Then I guess asking you to dry me off is out of the question."**

" **Give me the damn towel," he growls, and so she does.**

* * *

**Back in her room, dry and comfy in a red tank top and skimpy shorts, Grace sits propped up on her bed with her bare feet in Will's lap as he plays with her toes.**

" **Will?"**

" **Yeah, baby?"**

" **You're not wearing anything under those boxers, are you?"**

" **'Course not."**

" **I can tell," she says a bit breathlessly, and then for a while neither of them feels like saying a word.**

* * *

" **So what's this movie you been wanting me to see? Some Japanese porno?"**

**Grace and Will now sit cross-legged on the floor, their knees touching, as she inserts ' _In the Realm of the Senses'_ into her DVD player.**

" **Not porno," she says. "Erotica."**

" **What's the difference?"**

" **I'm not sure, but I think erotica means there's a real plot and dialogue and everything, while regular porn just shows good-looking stupid people having sex."**

**Will grins. "Porn sounds more fun."**

" **You're a perv," she says fondly, laughing and smacking his arm. "Now let's watch before Stan comes home and wonders where his porn flick went."**

" **Thought you said it was erotica."**

" **Shut up, why don't you? The movie's starting."**

**So they watch the screen, but after a while the two young lovers find themselves lost in each other, kissing and touching and caressing, until suddenly Will sits up with a start.  
**

" **Gracie, check it out! I think she's about to go down on him."**

**They stare, fascinated, as the Japanese geisha industriously gives her boyfriend oral. Then there's a flash of steel, and she chops off that part of him that has given her so much pleasure.**

**Will is so shocked he grabs Grace's hand in a death grip. "Oh no she didn't! Please tell me that woman did not just slice off his dick!"**

**But Grace, being female, finds more humor in the situation.**

" **That poor stuntman," she says, feigning sorrow.**

**Will gapes at her, still clutching her hand. "How can you even joke about shit like that?" He takes a shuddering breath. "Gracie, if I ever let you do that to me, you gotta swear you won't do me like she just done him."**

**Grace arches a brow at him. "If you _let_ me?"**

**Will, realizing how his words sounded, quickly amends them.**

" **Okay, how 'bout I _beg_ you instead?"**

**She looks thoughtful. "That's better, but I don't think you'll have to beg _too_ much." A wicked gleam comes into her eyes. "But you know, I _have_ been wanting to add another trophy to my bookcase."**

**His eyes widen. "Girl, you are plain evil."**

" **Only with you," she says, then leans in and kisses him hard.**

**He kisses her back just as urgently, and when their tongues meet Grace feels her toes curl.**

**But in the end, Will doesn't have to beg at all, and Grace makes him forget there ever was a stuntman.**

** THE END **


End file.
